Separated
by Smileybitch101
Summary: Buttercup and Butch are married, but Butch doesn't have just one wife. Buttercup finds out that he was married to another woman, and that the woman is pregnant. But is that woman's baby Butch's? What will Buttercup do? New to FF and first story so please go easy.


SEPARATED

It was June.31.2013 and it was rainy ass hell . And I couldn't see a thing through the window on the freeway rushing home to get to my "wonderful , faithful" husband or as I thought he was . So I called him to make sure he knew I was okay. The phone rang two times then went straight to voice mail. That meant he heard it saw it was me then pressed ignore, so I called back three more times and finally the fourth time he picks up.

"Shh." I heard him say far from the mic. "Hey babe. What's up?" I could hear in his voice that he was hiding something . But I didn't say anything.

"Oh, nothing just got off work and on the way home " I said.

"Oh great honey. Umm, I gotta go "

I quickly said "Wait, wait! Where are the kids?" he paused for a moment.

"Over their aunt Blaze's house." then he quickly hung up and I had a confused and puzzled look on my face, but I didn't think of it.

I just kept my eyes on the road but a crazy bitch in a blue Honda started swerving off the ride and crashed into me then we rode into the woods onto another freeway . Then I seen a bright light and I woke up with a slight burn in my eyes and sirens hurt my ears. And finally I could open my eyes but I still couldn't hear all I could hear is a loud ringing when I look up I had seen my husband and the police standing by my side making sure I'm ok and not hurt. I try to get out of the car and realize that I had a peace of glass in my side gushing out blood and I started feeling light headed and fell to the floor, and slipped on a coma and I hear everything but couldn't move a inch not even open my eyes. I could hear Butch saying,

"Buttercup wake up." in a blood lost scream I also here doctor and nurse say

"Your wife has slipped into a coma and she may never wake up."

Day by day went by for over two years everyday everybody came to visit. Blossom , Bubbles, Blaze , the Professor, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Blade trying to make me wake up .

On July.9.2015 it was rainy that day the doctor came in and said "We need to pull the plug it has been two year" then butch quickly reply " NO THAT MY WIFE AND I PROMISE I'LL KEEP HER ALIFE AND LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIFE TOGETHER ". After him and the doctor stop auguring five minutes later he finally ask for a minute with me and the room was complete silence and he exactly said "Buttercup Utonium I will always love you no matter what you will always be in my heart "

Then Blossom , Bubbles, and Blaze bust theough the door and said " OH HELL NO BITCH NOBODY PULLING THAT PLUG " Then Butch and them started auguring then I herd a big slap like someone had slap the door so two minutes later the doctor walked in and said "Sorry girls, we have to pull the plug." and I could see that Bubbles was using her powers to glamor him to make him not pull the plug. Then he said "Ok she has until next July to wake up."

Months when by and I didn't feel any more strong anymore life full.

On May.14.2016 blossom came in and said "Buttercup if you can hear me please show me a sign." I try and try repeat to show her day by day when she had came in to see me.

On July.12.2017 I had try for the last time and finally move my finger. Blossom quickly called the nurse and said "Nurse, nurse! She moved her finger! I saw it!" and the nurse reply

"ok honey calm down. Buttercup if you can hear me move your finger again." So finally I try to move it again and I did so the nurse quickly call the doctor and then I try to open my eye it was a little burry and the doctor told everyone to leave the room so I could prepare for surgery.

Thirty minutes later I woke up with everybody around me. Everybody but Butch I quickly ask where Butch was and the whole room got silenced and Blossom said "C'mon I'll take you to him."

So I quickly put on my clothes and shoes and walk out the door but forgot to sign out and Blossom said "Oh, it's fine I got to call Butch anyway." and when I got back they where still on the phone so I took the phone and said "Hi baby I miss you." then he said Buttercup like he had seen a ghost then I reply

"Yes." He quickly hung up so finally me and Blossom get in the car and ride to this big mansion and the gate fly open like angel wings. I asked Blossom "Who's house is this?" and she said

"Butch and his wife." I quickly reply

"Aww he bought a new house for when I got out the hospital finally we stop at the front door and I jump out the car ran up to the door and rang the door bell and a Butch comes to the door and I jump on him and start kissing him then a girl said "Get off my husband."

To my surprise a pregnant girl is standing there so I look at Butch and immediately get off him and he quickly jumps up and said

"Buttercup this is my wife Erica and she's eight and a half months pregnant."

**A/N: Hey guys! It's JackiieLimexD here, helping out my friend, Smileybitch101. She wrote the story, but since it's her first time, she had lots of mistakes. So, I decided to help her out a little and fix a couple of errors here and there... Hope you liked this story. Like I said, it's her first, so go easy on her. Leave a review, favorite or follow, please! Also those of you who read my stories, Gum Has the Power is on its way! So watch out for it!**


End file.
